Treasure Planet: Katherine Journey through the Past
by Samantha Peace HeartStar
Summary: Join Jim and Kate on a journey through their past as they look back at all that's happened in the past ten years. Rated T for mild language and certain shenanigans the characters get into. Chapters are going to be in no set order due to being flashbacks so there is no set plot.
1. Chapter 1

Treasure Planet: Katherine Journey through the Past

* * *

Summary: Join Jim and Kate on a journey through their past as they look back at all that's happened in the past ten years. Rated T for mild language and certain shenanigans the characters get into. Chapters are going to be in no set order due to being flashbacks so there is no set plot.

* * *

SPH: Hey guys! I hoped you enjoyed my Treasure Planet: Katherine story! Here's a new one that's a series of flashback chapters that occur while Jim and Kate are off exploring the galaxy after deciding to run away together! Well, that is tosay Jim and Kate experience the flashbacks while exploring the galaxy. Okay, disclaimer time! I do not own Treasure Planet or any of its content, they belong to Disney. I only own Kate, all other OC's, the story, and the plot. On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Jim walked back onto the deck of the ship and spotted Kate leaning against the railing wearing the red dress he'd gotten her at the Montressor Space Port almost a week ago.

"You know you really do look amazing in that dress," he said walking up to her, "you should wear it more often."

"I'm going to be practically living in it genius!" Kate said giving him a slight shove and laughing, "In case you forgot I only grabbed two other dresses before we left since we were in such a hurry. Aside from this I only grabbed the two dresses Amelia bought me, my leggings, boots, the pajamas I'd gotten on our way to Mortornas, and the coat I wore to the ballet all of which were stuffed in a duffle bag in a rush to get a ticket for a ship leaving to go who knows where."

"Okay, okay, point taken." Jim said laughing as he turned and looked out at the open space they were sailing through.

"And I know you were lying when you told me it looked good on the hanger." Kate said, "You told me it was ugly while we were returning to the ship, but, it still ties at first with my necklace for most treasured item." She shot Jim a sharp look. "And not because I thought it was pretty because it definitely wasn't the best looking dress when it was on the hanger, up until I fixed it it looked bad. No, I like it so much because it was the first gift I'd received in ten years." She said. She turned to watching the space under the ship. "And because you gave it to me." She added blushing slightly.

Jim blushed slightly as well. He was touched by her words and was happy she loved what he'd gotten her.

"So, we're eloping when we reach Montressor, right?" Kate asked.

"Having second thoughts?" Jim asked looking at her.

Kate nodded and his heart sank.

"About marrying you, no, you're the only guy I want by my side for the rest of my life," she said, "only way I'm not marrying you is if one, or both of us die before we can get married." She sighed. "It's just, we were separated from our family for ten years Jim." She continued, "I know they'll be happy for us, but I always pictured my wedding being the happiest day of my life." She sighed again. "After the siege, I pictured Grandmamma being there with me, Sarah and Silver too. Oh, and of course Morph, but he's already with us." She gave a small laugh before frowning. "I just want them to be there with us when we get married I guess."

Jim gave a bittersweet grin and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Then we'll wait until we go back to them." He said as she turned and faced him.

Kate smiled and placed a hand on his before they turned and watched as they sailed through open space.

"Jim?" Kate asked, "When did you fall in love with me?"

Jim was a bit caught off guard by her question but answered.

"That night at the Tavern, the one before the fortnight." He said, "The way you danced and moved, the way you smiled, the way you laughed, I realized you were more than just my best friend. I realized I wanted you by my side forever, that I loved you."

Kate smiled at him touched.

"When did you fall in love with me?" Jim asked.

Kate looked away.

"I-I don't know." She admitted, "I think deep down I'd had a love at first sight type of moment after you helped get me away from the people trying to make me take medicine for the headaches I'd been having, I mean, I got excited and would get butterflies in my stomach every time I saw you, I think I fooled myself into thinking it was because you were my friend who would treat me like a normal girl and let me do all sorts of fun things." She frowned and fiddled with her necklace. "But, the night Ironbeard cursed my family if the curse had been fulfilled, I'd have to leave you, I knew and understood that and I couldn't stand the thought. I couldn't leave you, I loved you, I still love you!" she sighed. "That's why you found me in my room sobbing after the party. When Ironbeard cursed us, I finally realized how I felt and the thought of having to leave you was like torture to me."

Jim gave a small smile and hugged her, gently resting his head on top of Kate's.

"You don't have to worry about that anymore." He said, "Ironbeard's gone and I'm never leaving you, I promise. I promise there's nothing in the universe that can separate us."

Kate nodded as she hugged him back.

* * *

SPH: Okay, so I know we didn't exactly have a flashback in this chapter, but that's because the flashback they're talking about is chapter 14 of Treasure Planet: Katherine. Alright, well this is Samantha Peace HeartStar signing off for now. Peace out and keep spreading the Treasure Planet love! See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Treasure Planet: Katherine Journey through the Past

* * *

Summary: Join Jim and Kate on a journey through their past as they look back at all that's happened in the past ten years. Rated T for mild language and certain shenanigans the characters get into. Chapters are going to be in no set order due to being flashbacks so there is no set plot.

* * *

SPH: Hey guys! How are you? So this flashback I wanted to be closer to the middle of the story, but I've been dying to get it typed up and posted so that's why you're getting it now. Anywho, I do not own Treasure Planet or any of its content, they belong to Disney. I only own Kate, all other OC's, the story, and the plot. On with the story!

* * *

Jim and Kate were walking around town when they reached the tavern they'd visited when they were kids.

"Come on, let's go in." Jim said, "We haven't been here in years."

Kate frowned but nodded.

Jim pushed the door open and the two were surprised to see the place hadn't changed much over the past ten, soon to be eleven years.

"Hey! No pets allowed!" a man behind the bar cried spotting Luna and Morph.

"Sorry Luna, Morph, guess you'll have to wait outside." Kate said putting Luna down.

Luna whined but went outside and sat by the door while Morph sat on her head.

"There anything I can get you two?" the man asked as Kate and Jim made their way through the crowd.

"We're…" Kate started.

"Sure, what ya got?" Jim asked.

"Jim!" Kate cried.

"What?" Jim asked. Kate glared at him and if looks could kill he'd be dead by now. "Oh come on, one drink couldn't hurt." Jim said.

"Do you remember the last time 'one drink couldn't hurt'?" Kate asked crossing her arms choosing not to bring up that they were underage to start with.

* * *

A fifteen-year-old Jim was in the house of his current Foster Father accompanied by a thirteen-year-old Kate who was lying on the couch reading. Currently his Foster Father, Jake was out on a business trip on another world and wouldn't be back for a few more days giving Jim and Kate free range of the house. Normally Kate would lay under Jim's bed to read so Jim's Foster Parent or parents depending on what Foster Family he was with wouldn't walk on a floating book but as they were the only ones there she was free to do what she wanted without any worries of being discovered.

Just as Kate was getting to the good part of the book she heard a loud racket in the kitchen and groaned as she got up.

"Jim I was just getting to the good part, you'd better have a good explanation for whatever's going on." She said storming into the kitchen. Upon entering she spotted a few things, one, the cupboard where Jim's Faster Father kept his best alcohol was open and a door was off its hinge. Two, there was a stool laying on its side in front of it, and three Jim had an open bottle of wine in his hands and was pouring himself a drink. "James Pleiades Hawkins what are you doing!?" Kate cried grabbing the bottle.

"Come on Kate!" Jim said, "It's just one drink! Besides, aren't you even curious about why people love this stuff so much?"

"Jim you're only fifteen!" Kate cried, "This is your tenth Foster Home in six months! And the one you've had the longest! Are you seriously going to risk losing it and having to stay at the shelter again for who knows how long?"

"Come on! One drink won't hurt!" Jim protested.

Kate growled as she put the bottle away.

"Fine, go ahead, but when this all backfires in your face don't expect me to bail you out!" she said, "I gave you an option and warning, if you get kicked out it's your own fault!" That said she turned tail and stormed away.

Jim smirked and rolled his eyes before taking a drink.

* * *

Kate was lying on Jim's bed reading when she heard yet another loud racket coming from downstairs, only louder and it sounded like a ton more people were there.

"What in the!?" she asked racing for the stairs.

Running down them she saw just about every teenager in town was here partying and drinking.

"Jim what is going on!?" Kate asked running over to Jim who was holding another drink.

"Oh, hey Jade," Jim slurred clearly drunk making Kate facepalm.

"It's Kate." She said exasperated.

"Hey, it's a party." Jim said. "Here, have a drink." He said offering his drink to her forgetting she couldn't eat or drink due to being drunk.

Kate scowled and knocked the drink out his hand before storming into the kitchen. Grabbing a stool she went and searched for the wine bottle Jim had earlier. After she found it she compared it to the other bottles of alcohol.

"Of course he picked the strongest one." She said realizing what happened, "That one drink was probably enough to get him drunk, plus he'd poured himself a big glass."

"Looking for a specific drink?" Jim asked walking in and hiccupping every other word.

"You're drunk, you know that?" Kate asked annoyed.

"I'm not drunk." Jim said hiccupping.

"Yes, you are!" Kate yelled.

"Whatev's, I'm going back to the party." Jim said making Kate once again facepalm.

"When this backfire's don't blame me!" she called after him taking note he was stumbling. Almost right after she said that the phone started ringing startling her. "Jim!" Kate tried to call, but the noise of the party only increased meaning someone turned up the stereo out there, probably Jim to tune her out, even though he was drunk, he did seem to know Kate was going to argue over the situation no matter what it was. Kate groaned and let the phone ring as she pulled herself onto the counter and sat down by the phone. "Oh geez," she said spotting the number, "that's Jake's number."

" _Hey Jim, it's me. I just wanted to tell you that the trip ended early and that I should be back in a few hours."_ Jake's voice said as it went to voicemail.

"Well shit." Kate said as it ended. She quickly got off the counter and ran to the doorway before pausing and biting her lip. She'd said she wouldn't help Jim out if the 'one drink couldn't hurt' backfired, but at the same time, she had to do something to try and prevent Jim from going back to the shelter. Groaning she grabbed a bottle of wine and a recording of a kid yelling 'the police are coming' from an old movie and made her way to the stereo, luckily Jim wasn't by it so she could probably get away with her plan. Upon reaching the stereo she turned it off before smashing the bottle of wine and playing the recording.

Hearing the recording and being too drunk to realize it was a recording everyone cleared out of the house faster than Kate had ever seen most of them move, though she had to grab Jim by the back of the jacket to prevent him from running out of the house.

"Oh no, you're cleaning up this mess." She said as the last teen ran out.

Jim groaned before hiccupping.

As much as Kate tried to make sure the house was clean her efforts were in vain as Jake arrived earlier than he'd said on the recording.

"Oh, hi Jake." Jim slurred before hiccupping still clearly drunk.

Kate facepalmed as Jake yelled for Jim to pack his stuff and get out.

"I told you this would happen." She yelled slamming Jim's door and packing for him.

Jim, however, didn't reply but instead collapsed onto the bed, still awake, but unable to stay upright.

Kate groaned and quickly forged Jake's handwriting onto a note saying Jim was to be checked for alcohol poisoning by the doctor at the shelter. She knew the fact he couldn't stand on his own was a bad sign and she honestly didn't know what she'd do if something happened to him. Once it was written she slipped it into Jim's pocket as she continued to pack for him.

* * *

Kate winced as she heard the door slam behind her. While Jake had the decency to call a cab since Jim could hardly walk, he refused to walk him to the cab leaving Kate to struggle to get Jim to it on her own.

"Okay, come on." She said putting one of Jim's arms over her shoulders and half dragging half carrying him to the cab. She personally was glad the driver seemed too focused on reading a map than them which probably meant he was a new driver. "There ya go." She said buckling Jim in before closing the cab door as she got in herself.

* * *

Upon reaching the shelter she had to move Jim from behind to avoid giving herself away which was extremely hard, namely because Jim; despite only being half conscious, had a mind of his own and didn't want to move towards the building. Kate didn't blame him. While it was true he was taken care of and treated decently the whole building was just depressing and wasn't very warm which wasn't a huge help since it was the middle of winter. To Kate, however; its worst feature was its limited selection of books. There wasn't a huge variety and most of them were just old almanacs or dictionaries. Heck! She probably had most of the books memorized!

"Jim, I hate this place just as much as you do but it's your own fault we're back here and unless you'd rather be shivering in an alleyway begging for food or some money from people passing by instead of somewhere with warm beds and food you'll start at least trying to walk." Kate growled giving Jim a quick jab in the side to prove she meant business.

Jim stumbled forward allowing Kate to basically use him as a puppet.

As they reached the steps Kate started to worry about getting Jim up them but luckily a worker came out after seeing how hard it was for Jim to walk. After they were safely indoors Kate had Jim 'grab' the note and give it to the worker. Thankfully Jim was fine, just drunk, not in danger of dying from alcohol poisoning overnight and as long as he didn't continue to do this on a regular basis. After Jim had been inspected a worker helped him into bed where he dropped his stuff and passed out.

* * *

Jim rubbed the back of his neck as Kate continued to glare.

"Yeah," he said slowly, "the hangover had been so bad it lasted two whole days."

"And you acted like a total idiot!" Kate said.

"Alright, alright I get it." Jim said.

"Hey, aren't you that girl from ten years ago?" the bartender asked Kate, "Then one who'd danced on the tables, and railing, and whatnot?"

"Y-yeah." Kate said blushing and pushing some of her hair out of her face.

"Ya still dance?" the bartender asked.

Kate nodded.

"She sings too." Jim added.

"Jim!" Kate cried.

"What? You do." Jim said shrugging.

"Well, how bout another performance?" the bartender asked.

Kate grinned.

"Sure." She said smiling.

"Hey boys!" the bartender called to a group of musicians on the far side of the room, "Strike up and play something lively!"

The group started playing and Kate laughed as she started dancing.

* * *

SPH: Well, I certainly hope you guys enjoyed! Also, the flashback isn't the last time Jim said one drink couldn't hurt, it was the first but he did it again while living with Silver and drank until he passed out so it was the only one he remembered. Alright, well next chapter is actually a musical number regarding Kate's time at the orphanage which I'm sure anyone who's a fan of the 1999 Annie remake and the 2014 one will enjoy. Keep in mind I'm not going to be telling you what to expect in the next chapters every time, this is just one that I know I'm doing next because it's basically like this one only I just came up with it the day I typed this one up. Alright well, this is Samantha Peace HeartStar signing off for now. Peace out and keep spreading the Treasure Planet love! See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Treasure Planet: Katherine Journey through the Past

* * *

Summary: Join Jim and Kate on a journey through their past as they look back at all that's happened in the past ten years. Rated T for mild language and certain shenanigans the characters get into. Chapters are going to be in no set order due to being flashbacks so there is no set plot.

* * *

SPH: Hey everyone! How you guys doing? Here's chapter 3 of Treasure Planet: Katherine Journey through the Past! Alright, so I do not own Treasure Planet or any of its content, they belong to Disney. I also do not own the song It's the Hard Knock Life from the musical Annie, it was written by Charles Strouse and Martin Charnin, but I have no clue who owns the song. I only own Kate, all other OC's, the story, and the plot. On with the story!

* * *

Kate shivered as she entered her old room at the Palace.

"I don't remember it ever being this cold." She said as Jim followed her in. "Don't say it." She said as Jim opened his mouth, "I know I couldn't feel temperature as a spirit, it's still shocking it's this cold though."

"Here," Jim said pulling her coat out of her duffle bag, "it's your coat."

"Thanks." Kate said putting it on.

"It's so weird being back here after all we went through just to get away." Jim said walking around.

"We?" Kate asked raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, I was the one trying to get away, you were trying to both find your grandmother and remember your past." Jim said laughing.

Kate closed her eyes and laid down on the carpet and took a deep breath.

"Yup still smells like peppermint after all these years." She said giggling.

"Couldn't you smell it before?" Jim asked.

"I could," Kate said wrapping her arms around her, "but it was hard to tell if it was just a memory since I didn't have a physical body last time I was in this room."

Jim chuckled and sat down on the bed sending up a large could of dust that made him cough.

Kate laughed as she sat up.

"Should have seen that coming." Jim said still coughing.

Kate's smiled turned bittersweet.

"What's wrong?" Jim asked waving away the last of the dust.

"Just," Kate started. She sighed. "it's become so dreary, so gloomy, and so cold here." She said, "It reminds me of the Lucky Child Orphanage, the place I'd spent the past ten years in physically."

"Lucky Child?" Jim asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ironic, I know." Kate said trying not to laugh, "The only lucky thing about the place was it kept us off the streets and gave us food and clothes." She sighed again. "Even if we had to make the food ourselves and could only have one serving, had to do all the work, came close to catching hypothermia a few times, were beaten or given unfair treatment while there, were forced to reply with 'we love you, Miss Peterson, thank you for your kindness' every time the matron, Miss Peterson finished talking to us, were practically starved, and were straight out miserable all the time." Kate continued counting on her fingers.

"Yikes." Jim said.

"Yeah, what's worse is if one of us stepped out of line, usually me, we all got punished." Kate continued, "I'm still amazed that the kids didn't hate me, but looked up to me, probably because I didn't cause trouble on purpose and when I got in trouble it was because I was either bored and had nothing to do or made something to try and do my work for me and I was never able to properly finish so when Miss Peterson would try to use, or get rid of whatever I'd been building it backfired and gave us a good laugh as it gave her a hard time and sometimes made her look super stupid or silly."

* * *

A seventeen-year-old Kate sat at a table working on a new project, a robot that could do the dishes for her when the matron of Lucky Child Orphanage, Miss Peterson walked in.

"Kate!" she shrieked snatching the robot's arm Kate was currently working on. Suddenly the arm shot out and pulled the scarf off her head and rubbed it over her face as if scrubbing a dish with it. Miss Peterson gave muffled cries and probably curses as she tried to get the arm to let go.

Kate wasn't sure if she should laugh or wince at the sight in front of her. Instead, she wrestled the arm off.

"Sorry Miss Peterson." She said quickly, "I was trying to make a robot that could…"

"Cause trouble like always." Miss Peterson growled before yanking her by the hair and dragging her up the stairs.

"No! Do the dishes!" Kate cried trying to yank herself free.

"Hah!" Miss Peterson cried, "Nice try but lying won't get you out of trouble!"

"I'm not lying!" Kate protested as they reached the doors to the room where the kids slept.

Miss Peterson opened the door before shoving Kate through it. She turned on the lights and blew a whistle to get everyone up.

"Rise and shine everyone! Rise and shine!" she cried as the kids groaned and sat up.

"It's the middle of the night!" one of the boys, Ethen whined.

"You think I don't know that?" Miss Peterson asked. She walked back over to Kate and got behind her. "Kate here," she said shoving Kate forward and making her walk over to her bed, "created another gadget to make life harder on me-us!" she corrected herself. "So," she continued, "as a thank you you're going to clean this dump until it shines like the palace once did!"

All of the orphans groaned.

"What do you say?" Miss Peterson asked making Kate roll her eyes.

"We love you, Miss Peterson, thank you for your kindness." The kids chorused, most glaring, including Kate who looked ready to kill Miss Peterson in her sleep.

"And I love you." Miss Peterson growled. She turned around and started walking away. "Now, scrub these floors! Strip those beds for the laundry man! Sort out the recycling and the trash!" she paused and turned around. "NOW!" she yelled before exiting the room.

The kids groaned as they started gathering supplies.

"It's the hard knock life." Kate said filling up a bucket.

"It's the hard knock life." Ethen agreed grabbing rags and towels.

As the kids started grabbing rags, brooms, and sponges while filling buckets with soapy water the way they did it and stomped their feet made a musical rhythm.

"Hard knock life." One of the boys said.

"Hard knock life." A girl said.

"Wait," a young five-year-old girl with pascal blue eyes and curly chestnut brown hair named Molly said as a kid brought in the laundry cart, "what does hard knock life mean?"

Kate picked Molly up off her bed and set her on the floor beside a bucket filled with soapy water, a rag, and a sponge.

"It means our life sucks." Kate said going over to her bucket.

"Oh, then yeah." Molly said.

All of the kids picked up their buckets and slammed them on the ground in front of them.

" _It's the hard knock life for us!"_ they sang. They grabbed the sponges and started scrubbing the floors.

" _It's the hard know life for us!"_ they sang as they put the sponges back in the water and continued scrubbing.

" _Sted'a treated!"_ Kate sang throwing her sponge on the ground.

" _We get tricked!"_ the kids sang looking at Kate.

" _Sted'a kisses!"_ Kate sang throwing her sponge in the bucket _._

" _We get kicked!"_ the kids sang doing the same.

" _It's the hard knock life!"_ Kate and the kids sang picking up the buckets and slamming them on the floor beside them.

" _Got no folks to speak of so"_ they sang taking the rags and scrubbing the floors with them.

" _it's the hard knock row we hoe!"_ they sang stretching out to scrub farther in front of them.

" _Cotton blankets!"_ Kate sang throwing the rag in the bucket.

" _Sted'a wool!"_ the other kids sang doing the same.

" _Empty bellies!"_ Kate sang picking up her bucket.

" _Sted'a full!"_ the kids sang picking theirs up before slamming them on the ground.

" _It's the hard knock life!"_ they sang sliding the buckets at each other.

" _Don't it seem like the wind is always howling?"_ Kate sang picking up her bucket as she and Molly went over to a window.

" _Don't it seem like there's never any light?"_ the orphan girls sang.

" **Once a day don't you wanna put the towel in?"** the orphan guys sang.

" _It's easier than putting up a fight."_ Everyone sang.

" _No one's there when your dreams at night get creepy,"_ Kate sang as she and Molly washed the window.

" _No one cares if you grow or if you shrink."_ She continued scowling.

" _No one dries when your eyes get wet and weepy."_ Molly sang.

" _From the crying, you would think this place would sink!"_ everyone sang.

" _Oh!"_ they sang as some ran outside while others stayed in.

* * *

Kate and a few other kids ran outside of the orphanage and down the stairs while Molly opened a window right above the trash and recycling bins. One girl went to throw the dirty scrub water on the path to the gate but instead ended up soaking Kate and it didn't help it was December and snowy either.

"Oh my gosh Kate I am so sorry!" she cried.

Kate frowned as she wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. Luckily Molly tossed down some dry clothes and a hat which Kate quickly went inside and changed into before heading over to the bins and picking up one of the lids.

"Plastic!" Molly cried tossing down a milk jug.

Kate used the lid to try and hit it into the plastics bin but got it in cardboard instead.

"Paper!" Molly cried tossing down a paper product which Kate managed to get in the right bin.

"Sand!" Molly cried.

"Sand?" Kate asked confused. She looked up and quickly raised the lid over her and used it to shield herself from the rotten produce Molly was throwing down.

* * *

The kids dumped the rest of the water on the floor and got on their hands and knees as the scrubbed down the path between the rows of beds.

" _Empty belly life!"_ they sang.

" _Rotten smelly life!_

 _Full of sorrow life!_

 _No tomorrow life!"_

" _Santa Clause we never see."_ Molly sang leaning against her bed.

" **Santa Clause?**

 **What's that?**

 **Who's he?"** Ethen said shoving a sponge in her hand before pointing to the floor.

" _No one cares for you_

 _a smidge_

 _When you're in an_

 _Orphanage!"_ the kids sang ganging up on her.

" _It's the hard knock life!"_ they sang as Kate pulled or shoved them away.

Molly climbed up onto her bed and stuffed a pillow in her dress making her look fat.

"You're gonna clean this dump til it shines like the palace once did!" she cried imitating Miss Peterson.

The other kids, Kate included grinned making Molly run.

" _Yank the whiskers from her chin!"_ they sang chasing her.

" _Jab her with a safety pin!"_ they sang as Molly got on a bed and rolled over it.

" _Make her drink a mickey fin!"_ they sang chasing her over to the door.

" _I love you Miss Peterson!"_ they cried some throwing laundry at her.

"Get to work! Now!" Molly cried continuing to imitate Miss Peterson as the kids went and started stripping down the beds as Molly picked up the laundry thrown at her and put it in the laundry basket before pushing it around the room. "Strip those beds!" she cried as everyone put their sheets in the cart, "I said get to work!"

" _It's the hard knock life for us!"_ the girls sang picking up their pillows and folding up the mattresses' while Molly stood and glared still impersonating Miss Peterson.

" **It's the hard knock life for us!"** the guys sang doing the same.

" _No one cares for you_

 _A smidge!"_ the kids sang ganging up on Molly.

" _When you're in an_

 _orphanage!"_ they sang picking Molly up and tossing her in the cart.

Molly grunted as she landed.

" _It's the hard knock life!_

 _It's the hard knock life!"_ they sang burying Molly in their pillows.

" _It's!_

 _The!_

 _Hard!_

 _Knock!_

 _Life!"_ they sang turning and spinning the cart.

Miss Peterson stormed in blowing her whistle just as Kate pulled Molly out of the cart.

* * *

"Wow, life there must have really sucked, huh?" Jim asked looking at Kate who looked slightly heartbroken.

"You don't know the half of it." Kate said softly.

Jim walked over to her and held out his hand.

Kate raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"Care to dance?" he asked, "If I remember correctly you said that it helped lift your spirits when you were two separate beings and we can't exactly go solar surfing."

Kate laughed and took his hand.

* * *

SPH: Whew, this one took days to write! Alright, so the next to are going to include another song from Annie and it's going to be the same song and I really hope you'll enjoy it! Okay so please review and tell me what you guys thought. I love hearing from you guys and it helps me become a better writer. Also two things, one, who caught the Skyrim reference in this and two, this is the last chapter you're going to get for a few weeks because I've used up the 50 documents at a time limit on here. Alright, well this is Samantha Peace HeartStar signing off for now. Peace out and keep spreading the Treasure Planet love! See ya!


End file.
